


Я ни черта не понимаю в собственной семье

by Gerrafox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Male Slash, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerrafox/pseuds/Gerrafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неделя лета Хьюго Уизли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я ни черта не понимаю в собственной семье

В Норе душно и шумно даже более, чем обычно. Второе мая, скоро прием в Министерстве и празднество на Гриммо, 12 — надо надевать парадную мантию и улыбаться весь этот долгий день. Ежегодно все собираются на годовщину Великой Победы: из Румынии приезжает Чарли, Билл и Флер с Виктуар, Домиником и Луисом, Джордж с Анжелиной, Фредом-младшим и Роксанной. А еще Перси с Одри и малышками: Молли-младшей и Люси, Гарри с Джинни и Альбусом, Джейсом и Лили, и Тед.

Это единственный день в году, когда вся наша большая семья собирается вместе, и в Норе становится шумно, как на базаре: голоса не затихают ни днем, ни ночью после возвращения с площади Гриммо. Впрочем, всем весело и все рады увидеть друг друга.

Я, кажется, не представился? Хьюго Уизли, очень приятно. И сейчас я должен спуститься в гостиную, из которой снова послышался недовольный громкий голос Розы, — она часто бывает чем-то рассержена, знаете.

— Роза, милая, не веди себя, как пятилетняя! — сердито сказала мама, не в силах больше выносить ее крик. Мама вообще-то спокойная, но Роза кого угодно выведет из себя.

— Но, мама! Ты знаешь, что собрались сделать эти двое? — сестра стояла посреди нашей небольшой гостиной и показывала пальцем на стоявших с совершенно невинным видом Ала и Джеймса.

— Не знаю и знать не хочу, прекрати. Тебе семнадцать лет, Роза, а не пять, — мама часто говорит Розе, что она ведет себя, как маленькая. На самом деле Роза слишком ответственная и очень любит командовать. Кому как не мне это знать — ее младшему брату. Только выглядит она при этом нелепо.

Я остановился на нижней ступеньке лестнице и окинул взглядом комнату: мама, отчитав Розу, вернулась к разговору с папой, Перси и Гарри, Джинни болтала с Одри и с умилением смотрела на своих племянниц, возившихся на ковре. Роза змеей шипела на наших кузенов, в углу на желтом кресле Тедди ворковал с Виктуар, приютившейся на подлокотнике, Флер выговаривала за что-то Доминику, а Луиса нигде не было видно. Тут из кухни вышли Билл и Чарли со здоровенными кружками кофе и почти синхронно махнули мне руками, приветствуя.

— Роза, может, ты уже отстанешь от них, а? — сказал я, подходя к активно жестикулирующей сестре и старательно сдерживающимся от хохота младшим Поттерам. Я поочередно пожал братьям руки. Сестра нахмурилась и явно хотела что-то сказать, но к нам подошла Лили.

— Всем привет, — она тепло улыбнулась и ушла, подхватив мою вздорную сестру под локоть. Мы трое облегченно вздохнули.

— Как ты ее терпишь круглые сутки? — Джеймс привычным жестом взъерошил волосы, с сочувствием глядя на меня.

— Она невыносима, — признался я. — Но иногда ее можно заткнуть. Кого мы еще ждем?

— Джорджа, Анжелину, Фреда и Роксанну, — ответил Альбус. — А ты...

— В курсе, что у них сгорела квартира?

— Они вещи укладывают, потому их так долго и нет, — Джеймс и Альбус заканчивали друг за другом фразы. Не так часто, как по рассказам папы делали Фред и Джордж, но тоже бывало. Хотя они были совсем не близнецы. Разные. Высокий и широкоплечий Джеймс носит чуть прикрывающие уши каштановые волосы, вьющиеся на концах. У него вечно смеющиеся глаза и широкая улыбка с ехидцей. Душа компании и один из лучших охотников за всю историю Хогвартса. А Альбус был другим: белокожий, тоже высокий, но более худой, более уязвимый по складу фигуры, слишком длинный и нескладный, черные вихры на голове торчат во все стороны — ничем не пригладить, а Джинни старалась. Серьезные зеленые глаза скрываются за стеклами прямоугольных очков, улыбается он скупо. Собран и серьезен, в зельеварении ему равных нет на нашем курсе. Джеймс даже говорит иногда, что чувствует себя младшим братом, а не старшим, потому что вечно вытворяет что-то эдакое и иногда даже подбивает на это брата. Но если в дело вовлечен Альбус Северус, то никто никогда не докажет, что вина за несколько навозных бомб, поджидавших Филча в одном из коридоров Хогвартса, лежит именно на этих двоих. На отличника— Альбуса никто ничего не подумает точно, а на Джеймса бесполезно жаловаться, он мастерски отмажется.

— Как это "сгорела"? — я не верю и надеюсь, что с ними все хорошо, что никто не пострадал.

— Новое зелье какое-то взорвалось, — пожал плечами Джеймс.

Квартира Джорджа находилась под крышей того дома, в котором был открыт первый из сети «Ужастиков Умников Уизли». В этом магазинчике была лаборатория, где братья изобретали все новые и новые удивительные зелья и вещи. Судя по всему, именно там находилось зелье, из-за которого случился пожар.

— А разве он не знал, что такое может случиться? — спросил я.

— Я не понимаю, как такое могло произойти, Джордж ведь не новичок в этом деле, реакции между ингредиентами знает, — Альбус задумчиво потер переносицу, сняв очки. — Впрочем, мало ли что бывает.

— Да... А вот, кстати, и он!

И точно, из камина выбирался Джордж — вы не удивляйтесь, у нас в семье не любят этих «дядя Джордж», «тетя Джинни» и так далее — Анжелина и Фред. Для всех — младший, для нас — единственный, которого мы застали. Он был копией отца, от матери в нем не было ничего. Долговязый, рыжий, кожа — светлая с россыпью самых разных веснушек по всему телу: от кофейно-коричневых до солнечно-рыжих, больших и маленьких. Теплые карие глаза — не поймешь, материнские или отцовские. Только улыбка у него с горчинкой. Фреду не хотелось становиться отцу заменой своего давно погибшего дяди, но временами приходилось помогать с магазином, тестировать изобретения, хотя он и не понимал в этом ровным счетом ничего. Фред Уизли-младший рьяно изучал маггловедение на радость дедушке Артуру, и ему всегда было о чем спросить мою маму.

Джордж громко поздоровался со всеми сразу, пожал руки мужчинам и поцеловал руки женщинам и девушкам. Роза смутилась жутко — влюблена она в него была, что ли, я не знаю. Но она всегда смущалась, когда приезжал Джордж: начинала хихикать, нести околесицу, краснела и не отходила от него ни на шаг. Анжелина только улыбалась и позволяла ей это: в самом деле, мало ли как может вести себя маленькая племянница. Она, может, и понимала, в чем дело, но мне никогда не говорила. Да я и не спрашивал.

— Джордж, дорогой! Анжелина, Фред! — бабушка Молли и дедушка Артур вошли в дом и сразу же кинулись обниматься с новоприбывшими. Точнее, бабушка обнимала, а дедушка пожал руки Фреду и Джорджу да потрепал по плечу Анжелину.

— Ну, наконец-то все в сборе. Все готовы? Отправляемся? — Джинни обвела всех внимательным взглядом. — Гарри, поправь галстук.

— Отправляемся, — ответила за всех мама. Мы по очереди шагнули в камин и произнесли: «Министерство Магии».

Атриум Министерства встретил нас торжественностью, ярким светом огромной люстры, подвешенной к потолку и огромным количеством празднично одетого народа. Через несколько минут наша большая семья разбрелась по всему залу, потерялась в круговороте рукопожатий и поцелуев в щеку.

Сзади меня окликнул хорошо знакомый голос:

— Хью!

Я обернулся. Сияющий, как новенький галеон, Скорпиус Малфой с бокалом в руке улыбался мне, стоя у большой черной колонны через несколько метров от меня. Уголки губ против воли поползли вверх, и я направился к нему.

— Привет, Скорпиус. С праздником, что ли, — я протянул ему ладонь, и он с готовностью ее пожал.

— Ага, и тебя. Как ты? Твоя дружная семья еще не сжила тебя со свету? — Малфой всегда так шутит: колко, но совершенно беззлобно. Он вообще добрый, просто ироничный без меры.

— Я тебе писал же на прошлой неделе. Все хорошо, Роза по-прежнему зануда, все суетятся из-за Дня Великой Победы, а я взахлеб читаю целыми днями, — я запнулся. — Ну, тогда так было. А ты мне, кстати, так и не ответил на письмо, — с легкой обидой закончил я.

— Извини, забыл, — беззаботно пожал плечами Скорпиус, опираясь на колонну.

— Чем сам занимался?

Вы, наверное, ничего не понимаете, но я объясню. Мы со Скорпиусом дружим со второго курса. Нас постоянно ставили вместе на зельеварении. Сначала он сидел с Альбусом, но тот умело смешивал инструкции из учебника и собственную интуицию. Скорпиусу это не нравилось, у него был свой взгляд, и его интуиция подсказывала другое. В конце концов их рассадили, и сидеть со слизеринцем пришлось мне. И вот однажды я случайно — клянусь, правда случайно! — опрокинул на него зелье. Малфой тогда жутко кричал: оно ведь горячее было, а мне стало стыдно, и я вызвался проводить его до Больничного крыла. С тех пор и дружим. С переменным успехом.

Скорпиус довольно прищурился.

— Мы с родителями были в Италии. У отцовского бывшего однокурсника красивая дочка, — усмехнулся он, глядя на меня из-под светлой челки, падающей на глаза. Скорпиус говорил, что мать то и дело порывается ее отстричь, но он не дается.

Я неопределенно пожал плечами — пусть понимает, как хочет. Мне нет дела до каких-то незнакомых девушек, будь те хоть трижды королевами красоты. У меня с девушками вообще как-то не складывалось, а вот Скорпиус не был обделен женским вниманием и уже давно встречался с девушками, вызывая у меня в груди какое-то странное ледяное чувство.

— Сын, в нашей коллекции есть вина и получше, — шутливо-осуждающе произнес вынырнувший из-за спины Скорпиуса Драко Малфой, отбирая у него бокал, наполненный светло-желтой пузырящейся жидкостью. — С Победой, мистер Уизли, — он с улыбкой пожал мне руку.

Первое время наши отцы старательно не обращали друг на друга внимания. А потом Скорпиус побывал у нас в Норе на зимних каникулах, познакомился с большей частью моей семьи и совершенно очаровал практически всех. Недовольна была только Роза, чьи команды он решительно не хотел выполнять, о чем вежливо ей и сообщил. Однако моя сестра вежливо не поняла, и ему пришлось высказаться резче.

А я побывал в Малфой-мэноре на весенних каникулах, и мне там понравилось. Хотя трясся я жутко, наслушавшись от отца рассказов о том, каким Драко Малфой был в школьные годы. Оказалось, что отец Скорпиуса строгий, но, в общем-то, остроумный и дружелюбный, хотя аристократичной стати ему не занимать. Астория Малфой тоже была со мной очень приветлива. Казалось, тут неважно то, что я — сын Гермионы Грейнджер и Рона Уизли. Тут я был лучшим другом их единственного сына.

— Отец, мне уже шестнадцать лет! — возмущенно восклицает Скорпиус, хмурясь.

— Неважно. Чтобы я больше этой гадости у тебя в руках не видел, — на лице Малфоя-старшего не осталось и следа приветливой улыбки.

— Да, отец. — Скорпиус покорно склонил голову. Он никогда не решался спорить с отцом, когда тот заговаривал с ним таким тоном: холодным и не терпящим возражений.

Драко отсалютовал кому-то отнятым у сына бокалом и оставил нас вдвоем за колонной.

— Ненавижу, когда он так делает. — Скорпиус обиженно закусил губу. Знаете, иногда он вел себя, как ребенок. Хотя он и есть ребенок, как и я.

— Да брось, они все такие. Не хочешь недельку в Норе погостить? — я очень-очень надеялся, что он согласится.

— Почему нет. Попозже договоримся, когда, ладно? — Скорпиус мгновенно перестал обижаться и смотрел заинтересованно. Он неосознанно облизнул губы, и я, как дурак, приклеился к ним взглядом. Тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь сбросить это странное наваждение.

— Ладно. Меня, наверное, ищут уже. Я пойду? Ты на Гриммо будешь?

— Я этим-то приемом уже по горло сыт. До встречи. Я тебе завтра сову с подробным отчетом из Италии пришлю, — Скорпиус улыбнулся и похлопал меня по плечу.

Вечер пролетел в веселье и танцах в доме номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо, который в этот день всегда полон народа и охвачен всеобщим счастливым безумием и музыкой. Ночь — в суете, смехе и куче коробок, с которыми Джордж, Анжелина и Фред переехали к нам в Нору. Джорджу с Анжелиной выделили гостевую спальню. Мать с отцом когда-то расширили и укрепили дом с помощью магии, потому что места катастрофически не хватало. Фреда положили у меня, а Роксанну устроили у Розы. Когда я спросил, где же будет спать Скорпиус, мать отмахнулась: «Какие проблемы? Трансфигурируем что-нибудь». Я ничего не имею против кузена, но он все-таки не был мне лучшим другом.

На следующее утро прилетела сова от Скорпиуса не с длинным эссе на тему «Как я съездил в Италию и полюбовался на красотку-дочь папиного сокурсника», а с одной короткой фразой «Когда я могу приехать?».

Малфой прибыл через два часа.

— Здравствуй, Скорпиус! — мама обняла его, как только он вышел из камина. Мама вообще всегда обнимала Малфоя, когда он гостил у нас. Она объясняла эту сентиментальную привычку непонятным чувством вины к Малфою-старшему и тем, что Скорпиус, внимание, цитата: «маленький и худенький». Папа и Гарри в ответ на это закатывали глаза, Джинни хмыкала, бабушка соглашалась с мамой, а дедушка улыбался.

— Добрый день, миссис Уизли. — Скорпиус покорно позволил себя обнять, а после поцеловал маме руку. — Вы хорошо выглядите.

Мама улыбнулась и велела подняться наверх и разобрать вещи Скорпиуса.

Май в этом году выдался душным.

— Спишь? — шепотом спросил Скорпиус соседней койки.

За окном зверски трещали цикады, а с другого конца моей комнаты временами пробивался тихий храп Фреда.

— В такую духоту уснешь, — также шепотом буркнул я, в сотый раз откидывая тонкое одеяло, которое всю ночь натягивал на голову, сдвигал в ноги, сбрасывал на пол и снова натягивал.

— Я так и не спросил за весь день, — продолжил Малфой, глядя на меня бликующими в темноте глазами, — Что у дяди твоего случилось? Почему он сюда переехал?

— Зелье в лаборатории взорвалось, — коротко ответил я.

— Понятно.

Мы надолго замолчали. Ровно до тех пор, пока я не начал засыпать, неожиданно почувствовав, что с улицы потянуло свежестью. Небо неровно расчертила яркая молния, громыхнуло. Я проснулся и сел в постели. Невольно отыскал глазами в темноте Малфоя, и что-то в его позе показалось мне странным. Я дождался, когда новая белая нить прошьет небо, и заметил, что он вздрогнул. Наверное, показалось. Но, тем не менее, я замер и принялся ждать. Да! Скорпиус действительно вздрагивал от каждого раската грома.

Я поднялся и подошел к его кровати, трансфигурированной из кресла, встал около нее на колени и дотронулся до плеча Малфоя.

— Эй? — тихонько позвал я. Ожидал, что вздрогнет или что-то в этом духе, но нет.

— Чего тебе? — недовольно отозвался он; его голос звучал глухо из-под одеяла.

— Боишься грозы, Скорпи? — я правда очень старался, чтобы в голосе не прозвучало издевки или чего-то похожего.

— Да, боюсь. Что с того? — огрызнулся он, откидывая одеяло и впиваясь в меня злым взглядом. Тут снова громыхнуло, и Скорпиус вцепился в мои плечи, сменяя злой взгляд на откровенно испуганный. Я не знал, как отучить его бояться грозы, но, кажется, придумал, как можно заставить страх временно отступить.

— Хочешь... я лягу с тобой? — губы почему-то не слушаются. В свете молнии, пронизывающей темноту, я видел, как расширились зрачки друга, а в раскате грома почти не слышал, как он сказал: «Хочу».

И я забрался к нему на постель, под одеяло. Я лежал на боку, он — тоже. Мы старались не касаться друг друга, но, когда небо в очередной раз разрезала молния, он неосознанно подался назад, вжавшись в меня. Дыхание перехватило, я не успел отреагировать, как Малфой резко отодвинулся на самый край. Я шумно выдохнул. Всю оставшуюся ночь он так непроизвольно прижимался ко мне, когда грохотало. Не сказать, что это было мне неприятно. Наоборот, слишком приятно, слишком хочется... ничего мне не хочется. С грехом пополам мне удалось уснуть — под утро, когда угомонился Малфой.

Всю глубину катастрофы я осознал, когда мы с Малфоем спустились к завтраку и сели за стол. Это был обычный семейный завтрак, если не считать одной подозрительной детали — Фред Уизли беспрестанно косился на меня и Скорпиуса. Я отчаянно не понимал, что это могло значить, пока бабушка не посетовала на то, что ночная гроза разбудила ее. Гроза. Малфой. Я и Скорпиус в одной постели. Фред на другом конце комнаты. Вот черт.

После завтрака я поспешил выйти из-за стола и схватил кузена за рукав.

— Эй, Фред, прогуляемся?

— Э-э-э... Пошли.

За нами захлопнулась входная дверь. Странно, но гроза не оставила за собой прохлады. Лужи уже подсыхали, а в воздухе растекалось горячее марево.

— Слушай, Фред, мы со Скорпиусом не вместе, — выпалил я, глядя в настороженное лицо рыжего парня. Он недоверчиво поджал губы. — Скорпи просто боится грозы и попросил меня лечь с ним. Ты бы видел, как он дрожит! — нервно оправдывался я, надеясь, что кузен поймет меня.

— Значит, малютка Скорпи боится грозы? — усмехнулся Фред, засунув руки в карманы шорт. — А ты решил благородно помочь детке пережить ужасную ночь?

— Мне не нравится твой тон, но да. Примерно так.

— Как скажешь, но я попрошусь в спальню к Розе.

Характер Фреда никогда не был идеальным: спеси хватило бы на двоих.

— Ну да, такого как ты только к девчонкам и пускать, — фыркнул я, не сдержавшись. Фред у нас менял девушек, как нижнее белье.

Фред опасно сузил глаза.

— Она моя кузина.

— Роза не согласится. А если и согласится, то ты сам сбежишь от нее через час, — парировал я.

— Тогда я буду спать в гостиной, — процедил Фред.

— Валяй.

Крыльцо заскрипело под весом Фреда, хлопнула входная дверь. Весело живем.

День выдался по-настоящему жарким, но маме в ее гениальных планах это не помешало. Она решила вытащить нас всех на какую-то выставку — честное слово, не помню, на какую именно. В такой день из дома выходить не хотелось совершенно, и я сказал маме, что мы со Скорпиусом не можем, потому что нам нужно готовить совместный проект по Истории Магии. Мама недоверчиво поджала губы, но остаться разрешила. Розе и Джорджу тоже удалось отвертеться: Роза обещала полить многочисленные клумбы в саду, а Джордж вызвался подстричь кусты. Причем Джордж схватился за работу в саду с таким рвением, будто ему самому было столько же, сколько Розе, или даже меньше.

В конечном счете все уехали, а мы вчетвером остались дома. Джордж и Роза были где-то в саду, а мы со Скорпиусом валялись на своих кроватях и лениво переговаривались. Сил и желания на что-то большее просто не было.

— Скорп, а я с Фредом поругался, — бесцветно сказал я, глядя в потолок. Паук ползет...

— Хью, мой бесконфликтный друг, ты ли это? — усмехнулся Скорпиус. — Нет, серьезно, почему?

Я замялся. О грозе мы со Скорпиусом предпочитали не говорить. Непонятно почему, но вспоминать об этой ночи категорически не хотелось. Она была слишком странной. Неправильной какой-то. Потому что неправильно, когда ты забываешь дышать оттого, что твой лучший друг потерся о тебя... какой-то частью тела. Не единожды причем, а терся всю ночь. От этих мыслей в комнате стало еще жарче, если такое вообще могло быть, и я сглотнул.

— Да его заносит иногда, — отмахнулся я. — Пойду спущусь на кухню и принесу чего-нибудь попить.

Скорпиус не отреагировал, и я принял это за согласие.

На кухне действительно было очень жарко. Во всех смыслах.

Я видел все сбоку: Роза сидела на кухонной тумбе, одетая в короткие джинсовые шорты и белую майку, задранную с живота на грудь. Она уже года два так одевалась в сильную жару — иначе же просто ходила и постоянно обмахивала живот низом майки. Непривычно было другое. Между ног Розы и спиной к ней стоял Джордж. Роза массировала ему плечи и улыбалась, негромко что-то говоря. Я остановился на пороге и не мог заставить себя сделать шаг вперед. Я чувствовал, что должен обратить на себя внимание и прекратить это все. Но не мог. Вдруг Джордж провел ладонью по ноге моей сестры — от колена вверх, до края коротких шорт. Она рассмеялась и обхватила его талию ногами, скрещивая их у него на животе. Роза наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку. Меня замутило.

Я развернулся и буквально на цыпочках поспешил обратно к себе в мансарду, моля всех известных мне богов и волшебников, чтобы эти двое оказались настолько увлечены друг другом, что не услышали скрипа половиц и ступенек.

— Чего как долго? — недовольно сказал Скорпиус, садясь на постели. Он капризно морщил нос и был сейчас похож на ребенка. На его лице тут же отразилось непонимание. — И где обещанная живительная влага?

— Я... там... не было, — промямлил я, возвращаясь на свою кровать и снова приковывая взгляд к потолку.

— Красноречиво. Теперь мы умрем от жажды, — подытожил Скорпиус.

А я против воли вспоминал большие руки Джорджа, гладящие ноги моей сестры.

Следующая неделя была самой ужасной в моей жизни: каждую, абсолютно каждую ночь над домом сверкало и гремело, деревья гнулись от ветра и сильных струй дождя, стучавших по их стволам. И все эти семь громыхающих ночей мы со Скорпиусом проводили в одной постели. Он жался ко мне при каждом новом серебряном всполохе на небе, вскоре отстраняясь и прижимаясь снова. На вторую ночь мне это надоело, и я обнял его, крепко притиснув к себе. Чтобы не метался по кровати и не будил меня, конечно. И мы, проснувшись в обнимку, не разговаривали весь день. Но я чувствовал затылком взгляд Малфоя и сам сверлил дыру в его белобрысой голове, когда он отворачивался. Следующей ночью я лег в постель и закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть и игнорируя попытки собственного сознания подсунуть мне все мерзости или все смущающие детали, находящиеся у меня под носом.

Вот Молли отправляет Джорджа на кухню с посудой, а Роза моментально вскакивает со стула и бежит следом, чтобы помочь.

Вот я сам, закусив губу, смотрю на зад своего лучшего друга, нагнувшегося за упавшей со стола книгой.

Вот я снова застаю этих двоих вместе: они преспокойно сидят в глубине сада на больших старых качелях. Так, будто это нормально. Было бы куда менее отвратительно, если бы Роза увлеклась Фредом или даже Роксанной. Но не Джорджем. Он — ее дядя, он старше ее на четверть века. У него своя маленькая семья, отдельная от одной большой общей фамилии «Уизли». А она — сопливая рыжая семнадцатилетняя девчонка с замашками генерала. Тут он тянется к ее губам — я вижу все, словно в замедленной съемке — и прижимается к ним. Мир не рухнул, но ощущения были похожие.

Вот Малфой обнимает меня за плечи и тыкается носом в ухо, посмеиваясь и шепча что-то. Мы сидим в гостиной, где кроме нас еще трое: мама, Роксанна и Роза. От его дыхания, коснувшегося моего уха, я сглатываю и думаю, почему эти трое еще не закричали нечто типа: «Фу, Скорпиус, что ты делаешь! Это неприлично!». Но ничего неприличного в его действиях не было. Это все я и мои непонятные реакции.

И еще с десяток подобных моментов. Я их ненавидел.

Тут я почувствовал, как к моему животу прижалось что-то теплое, и открыл глаза. Скорпиус. Скорпиус залез ко мне под одеяло и прижался ко мне. Снова. А ведь гроза еще не началась. Я обхватил его поперек живота и прижался к его спине, ткнулся губами в выступающий позвонок. Это словно ходить по льду реки или озера: никогда не знаешь, где он такой тонкий, что можно оступиться, а где можно идти без опаски.

Эту ночь мы провели молча. Мы не сказали друг другу ни слова, только я иногда с тихим «Ш-ш-ш...» прижимал Скорпи еще ближе и целовал его спину. Очень скоро мне захотелось большего. Это я понял, когда неосознанно потерся о друга, когда он в очередной раз крепко вжался в меня. Я отнесся к этому... спокойно. Да, именно так. Я знал, кто такие геи: в Хогвартсе они тоже есть. Отвращения я к ним не испытывал, как и к себе сейчас и тогда. Хотеть Скорпиуса Малфоя, своего лучшего друга, в конечном итоге оказалось настолько нормально и естественно, что я даже удивился, почему не считаю естественным то, что Джордж, как школьник, обжимается с моей сестрой по всем углам в святой уверенности, что никто про них ничего не знает. Но вид Скорпиуса вызывал у меня потепление в груди и ночью — тяжесть в паху, а вид хихикающей и подставляющейся под ласки Джорджа Розы — отвращение, горечь и непонимание. В любое время суток.

Я точно помню, что на четвертую ночь мы со Скорпиусом поцеловались: у него был настойчивый язык, мягкие губы и сильные пальцы, которыми он вцепился тогда в мои рыжие волосы. Все дальнейшие ночи можно охарактеризовать одним словом — горячечные. Мы метались по постели, вжимая в нее друг друга, яростно, нежно, страстно, властно или исступленно целующие друга, сжимая сквозь ткань трусов напряженные члены, освобождая их и скользя пальцами вверх вниз по чужому стволу, вырывая и выпивая тонкие всхлипы из ртов друг друга. За окнами хлестал дождь, перекатывался по небу гром, и расчерчивала небо по одной ей понятной схеме молния. А нам было жарко, душно, мы задыхались в этом пыльном горячем мареве, но продолжали жадно ласкать друг друга, насыщаясь досыта, запоминая тела руками, губами, языком, проводя кончиком носа от груди до низа живота и продолжая путь уже ртом. Мы засыпали под утро, измотанные, насытившиеся друг другом ровно до следующей, такой же горячечной ночи, чтобы снова по памяти вести пальцами, вспоминая чувствительные точки.

Днем мы вели себя как обычно. Так, как ведут себя лучшие друзья, не позволяя себе ничего лишнего. Впрочем, днем это было почти легко. Ночью я бы не смог, ни за что не смог притворяться, что Скорпиус Малфой просто мой лучший друг. Друзьям, даже лучшим, не дрочат и не отсасывают, позволяя путаться длинными пальцами в своих жестких рыжих волосах на затылке или зарываясь в его собственные — белые и тонкие.

А еще Анжелина все знала про Джорджа и Розу. Я заметил, как зашли в столовую Роза и Джордж, как через полчаса туда же вошла Анжелина. Через несколько секунд сестра вылетела из столовой и убежала наверх. А в гостиной вскоре появились Анжелина и Джордж, улыбающиеся и счастливые. Я ровным счетом ничего не понимал в собственной семье.

Последняя ночь перед отбытием Скорпиуса не была чем-то необычным — мы не хотели делать ее последней, но и продолжать когда-нибудь не планировали. Мы не планировали вообще ничего, мы не говорили ни на эту, ни на какую-то другую тему. Прикосновения красноречивее — следы этой красноречивости сходили еще неделю. Поцелуи тогда были яростнее, засосы больнее, дрочка — резче, удовольствие — болезненнее и острее.

— Пиши мне, Скорпи, — крепкое объятие у камина.

— И ты мне, Хью, — шепотом ответил он, украдкой чиркнув губами по уху и щеке.

Зеленый всполох в камине — и его нет. Отец положил руку мне на плечо и велел не скучать. Я сказал, что не скучаю. Ночью оказалось: соврал. Одному непривычно, холодно, и грозы нет. Скорпиус уехал и забрал с собой непогоду за окном и вязкое желание в комнате. Фред вернулся ко мне в мансарду и первое время подкалывал, называя «Лунатиком». Я вовсе не был оборотнем, просто лежал по полночи на спине и смотрел в потолок. Фред спросил: «Что стряслось?», я ответил: «Малфой уехал». Кузен помолчал немного и растерянно сказал: «Да ты влюбился». С кем не бывает. Обиды обидами, но семья есть семья.

В конце июля Джордж с Анжелиной, Фредом и Роксанной собрались перебраться в свою восстановленную квартиру. Все столпились у камина и прощались так, будто на войну провожали. Всех четверых. Вот Джордж наклонился, чтобы обнять Розу: она повисла у него на шее, крепко обнимая. Джордж повернулся, увлекая ее за собой, загораживая своей спиной. Никто не видел, но я снова стоял сбоку от них: Джордж быстро поцеловал ее в губы, она на секунду крепко прижалась к его груди и отстранилась. Джордж обошел ее и шагнул в камин.

Никто ничего не заметил.


End file.
